Quick release fastening systems, requiring little or no manual dexterity and which effect fastening with a simple contact touch, are known. These usually involve separate elements of hooks and eyes which link together, upon contact, to become fastened with each other. These fastener are commonly known as hook and eye fasteners and are most commonly referred to by the trademark, Velcro® (used hereinafter to refer to a type of contact fasteners comprised of hook and eye elements). Clothing made with or altered to contain Velcro type fasteners are often used by the elderly or by children (particularly for shoes and sneakers) often because of their lack of physical dexterity resulting from arthritis and/or lack of coordination.
Velcro type fasteners generally comprise two complementary elements. Each of the elements has base, usually made of fabric. A series of hook elements are integrally placed on the base of one of the elements and eye elements, generally of a tufted material, are integrally placed on the base of the other of the elements. Touching contact between the hook elements and eye elements results in an instant connection, with separation requiring a lateral peeling action (to disengage the hooks from the eyes).
The use of these fasteners on clothing generally requires that the hook and eye base elements be permanently affixed to a garment or shoe, as the underlying base, such as by sewing or with a strong adhesive. This however requires clothing alteration, with permanent change of the garment. In addition laundering becomes problematic since the Velcro type fastener elements, particularly the tufted eyes, are often damaged by water and especially hot water and harsh detergents used in laundering. This may necessitate the tedious need for removal of the Velcro fastener and the subsequent reattachment, when the garments require laundering.